


Super

by Aroomie



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Injury, Happy Ending, Happy Family, I hate tagging, Light Angst, M/M, Over Protective Parent Arris, Over Protective Parent Letho, seriously, very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28973325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aroomie/pseuds/Aroomie
Summary: Every child has a "super-hero"  phase.
Relationships: Letho z Gulety | Letho of Gulet & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: MaMooRoo BIKM Bingo





	Super

In every child’s life, they have a super-hero phase. A phase where they believe themselves completely indestructible and nothing could possibly harm them! 

This is how Arris found himself in the emergency room on more than one occasion with his son giggling like a, well, like a child as a nurse mended wounds on his head, or arm, some times his knees. The man pacing back and forth like a nervous wreck as he waited for the nurses to be done so he could take his boy home and pamper him like a little prince. 

This was where Arris found himself now, sitting in one of the horribly uncomfortable plastic chairs of the waiting room, his knees bouncing as he chewed on his thumb, eyes completely unfocused. 

His son had decided to try to help the neighbor’s daughter, her cat had climbed up a tree and didn’t know how to get back down. His darling, brave boy, has had a crush on the girl for a very long time - well, a long time for children - and decided to win her affection by climbing the tree and getting her cat. It had all gone well, his son had climbed the tree, grabbed the cat, and was on his way back down when a car drove by too fast with a faulty muffler. The noise of the car sending the cat into a scared frenzy and started to claw and bite to try and get away, causing both it and the boy to fall from the tree. 

Arris was inside the house, trusting his son to look after himself, and was folding laundry when he heard the little girl scream. He called for an ambulance and stayed with his son for as long as he could until they crossed a point that he wasn’t allowed past, it wasn’t till then that he finally remembered to call his husband, barely remembering the consent forms he signed that were needed for some sort of surgery. 

“Arris?” Arris’s head snapped up at the deep voice, fresh tears springing to his eyes as his gaze landed on his husband. Letho’s usual perfectly tailored suit was rumpled and the man looked completely disheveled, breathing hard like he ran a mile, and Arris immediately got to his feet and ran to the man. 

“Whoa! Hey, hey, it’s alright. He’ll be fine,” Letho wrapped his strong arms around Arris’s shoulders, hugging the smaller man tight as he shook like a leaf. “He’s a tough boy, Little Bird, he’ll be fine.” Letho soothed, guiding Arris back to the chairs. Letho ended up with a lap full of his husband, the man a complete mess, blaming himself for not keeping a better eye on their son. 

“Mr.Gulet?” Both their head snapped up at the voice, looking towards a nurse. “Your son is just fine, there was a fracture in his arm that needed surgery. We placed a pin and he’ll have to wear a cast for the foreseeable future. He will heal just fine.” 

Arris let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and sagged in Letho’s arms, the man utterly exhausted from all the stress and worry.

“Can we see him?” Letho asked and the nurse nodded, asking them to follow her as she motioned a hand out towards the patient rooms. 

Arris and Letho found seats on either side of their son’s bed, watching as the boy slept off the anesthesia from his surgery. His eyes fluttering open after a few hours and both fathers let out a shaky breath when their son looked at them both before looking at his arm. 

“I did fall,” the boy whined, frowning adorably. 

“I’m so sorry, my darling,” Arris whispered, leaning over to kiss his son’s hair. 

“Is okay, daddy, I was brave!” The boy smiled wide, looking over towards Letho. “Brave boys are the best boys, right papa?” Letho let out a small breathy laugh, nodding his head slowly. 

“That they are, my boy, that they are,” Letho reached over and pushed the boy’s hair back from his face, making him whine and try to swat the large appendage away.

“Can we play board games from now on?” Their son asked, making both men burst out into laughter, agreeing eagerly and utterly thankful that the super-hero phase was now -mostly- over.


End file.
